Who is Greg?
by SammyKatz
Summary: Have you ever wondered why Sherlock cannot remember Greg's name? John does and he wants to find out. I do not own any of the characters in this story. That honor belongs to Mr. Moffat and Mr. Gatiss. This is my first time publishing. Please keep that in mind. Sherlolly.


"Greg, there is something I've been wanting to ask."

"What's that?"

"Uh,"

"Spit it out, John."

"Sherlock has known you since he was a teenager, yet doesn't he know your first name?"

Greg blushed and actually flinched."Oh that."

"I mean he knows and uses Anderson's first name and he hates Anderson, or at best, greatly dislikes him." John thought about if for a moment and added, "By the way other than Anderson being less than intelligent why the extra hate?"

"Which question do you want me to answer?"

"Both."

Greg grinned. "Anderson is not overly intelligent. That's a given, he was a rude, arrogant prick since he first started at the out at the Yard, he considered himself a ladies and came on to Molly the first time he saw her, and not in a nice way. "

"She put him in his place and kicked him out of the lab?" guessed John.

Greg nodded.

"Anderson proceeded to complain about Molly and Sherlock heard him. He called her a stupid bitch. That she only way she had her position at Bart's was because of her positions with her bosses. Then said something about what she is hiding under those horrible baggy clothes and he started on the things that he could do to her." Recalling the moment, Lestrade shuddered. "When I saw Sherlock's face, I was sure I would be arresting him for murder. What he did was deduced, well more like verbally dissected him. "

"That's it? Doesn't sound like Sherlock, letting Anderson got off easy."

Greg smiled. "No. He did not let him off easy." Gleefully he recounted, "Every embarrassing picture, e-mail, story, purchases and things you don't want to imagine in Anderson's life turned up in everyone's inbox at work. Sex toy magazines and items from the magazines were delivered to him at work, his car key were super glued to desk, his stapler, cell phone and other things turned up in Jell-O."

John snorted and almost fell out of his chair. "Wow, that's brilliant. "

"I finally had to put a stop to it, it was becoming too big a distraction, so Sherlock dialed it down to deducing and insulting him."

"Molly know about this? "

"Not until later." Greg choked back a laugh.

"What?"

"Anderson insulted Sherlock in Molly's presence. She did not say anything, but.."

"What?" John was eager to hear this bit of the tale.

"Have you ever watched an autopsy?"

"Yes".

"A really messy, stinky autopsy?"

John nodded, starting to smile as he could see where this was going.

"Guess who Molly called every time she had an extra nasty one to report. She took great glee in sticking the nasty bits under his nose, asking him to identify the smell, accidentally sloshing goop on his shoes. I caught her before she could put a surprise in his car."

"God! Not body parts?"

"Kind of." Now snickering, Greg revealed, "Dead fish in the boot and shrimp under the bonnet." Seeing how much John was enjoying the story of revenge, he continued, "I still don't know which rigged Anderson's phone to make farting sound as a ring tone, just random farting sounds, even managed to make it emit an odor sometimes."

After wiping tears of laughter and getting his breath back, John said "Oh Lord, good thing those two use their powers for good."

"I know."

"That answers the Anderson question."

"Ahh, my name." Greg's eyes shifted and fixed on the floor. With an embarrassed grin, he softly admitted, " Sherlock knows my name he used it, right up until the time he deduced me."

John delicately prompted, "It started right before the' Incident'. "

"The thing he won't talk about, the one that.." John prompted.

"Yeah, that one. The thing I won't talk about either."

"I've know them both for years, since they were teenagers," Lestrade began his explanation.

"I gave Molly away at their wedding." John couldn't smother his automatically competitive response over who was the closest friend to the couple.

"Shush John, if you want this story then let me tell it." John clamped his lips together. That was a story he would have to get from Molly and Sherlock.

"Molly is a special person, brilliant, lovely, caring, kind, patient. I watched how much she helped Sherlock, how he helped her. She reached him when no one else could. Still can." With a distinct note of pride in his voice, Greg continued to describe the Molly of his youth. "Hell, sixteen year old Molly marched into drug dens and walked Sherlock out. Between Mycroft, and me, hell even Molly herself the druggies were terrified of her. In case you have noticed she can take care of herself. She has a diverse group of friend who ensured that she could be her own hero. She has some serious fighting skills."

"Yeah, I saw what she did to the three highly trained assassins Moriarty sent to kidnap her. Mary was delighted when she saw the CCTV and said Molly had a very distinctive spin with the IV pole. And that no wonder they named their boy Spencer." Pausing for a moment, John decided to ask another question that had been on his mind for a while, "Greg, do you know who this Spencer is?"

Greg grinned and said, "Leverage."

A still confused John admitted, "That's what Mary said when I asked her."

"John, may I get back to the story?"

"Sherlock and I were in the lab, he had just solved the case. Molly brought us coffee like she always did, I thanked her and Sherlock saw it." Greg shook his head. "All I said was thank you, Molly."

"What did he see?"

Greg flushed and mumbled, "I had fallen in love with Molly. His way of letting me know that I betrayed him was to "forget" my first name."

"Ohhhh."


End file.
